The compressors of some current axial flow gas turbine engines utilize variable stator vanes involving a construction wherein either a leading edge portion or a trailing edge portion of a vane or the entire airfoil of the vane is rotated about an axis to vary the flow characteristics of the compressor.
Ferri U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,818, Tyler U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,574 and Welcheck U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,297 are directed to gas turbine engine stator vanes having a moveable upstream portion and a fixed downstream portion. Novak U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,241 and Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,493 are directed to gas turbine engine stator vanes having a moveable downstream portion and a fixed upstream portion. Dittie U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,987 is directed to a compressor in which two rows of guide vanes are adjusted in tandem.